Le papillon
by Korrigane
Summary: Fanfiction basée sur les dernières minutes de l'épisode 06x04, vécues par Antoine... Ou, l'histoire de la transition de leur relation, du statut de chrysalide à celui de papillon chatoyant...
1. Chapter 1

**Soirée imprévue**

 _Après avoir vu le dernier épisode diffusé, j'ai craqué..._

 _Cette fiction reprend les dernières minutes du 06x04 de l'excellente série Candice Renoir, mais... vécues par Antoine._

* * *

Son téléphone avait sonné, le surprenant dans la lecture du dossier. Enfin, non, il n'était pas véritablement surpris son esprit était tourmenté depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. Antoine avait eu peur de perdre sa collègue, son amie, sa supérieure… Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, se substituant à celles qu'il tenait entre les mains. Candice allongée au sol, la lutte sans merci, Anne-Marie qui s'apprêtait à la poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine… Quelques secondes de plus, et il la perdait… Il était conscient de sa chance. Et du fait que, finalement, il n'était pas parvenu à tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, malgré Jennifer. Alors quand son nom s'était affiché sur l'écran, il avait décroché sans hésitation. Avec une once d'angoisse, cependant si elle l'appelait, c'est qu'elle avait un problème… Ses sanglots étouffés l'avaient alerté et, la peur logée au creux de l'estomac, il avait attrapé sa chemise avant de se ruer dans sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps de mettre un bouton.

Elle était là, assise au pied de son lit, prostrée, le visage ruisselant de larmes qu'elle essuyait maladroitement avec sa manche, comme ces enfants qui veulent cacher leur terrible chagrin. Le cœur d'Antoine fondit de quoi pourrait-il un jour lui tenir rigueur ? Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il lui demanda :

\- Candice… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La réponse mit une seconde avant de prendre sens dans son cerveau. « Je n'arrive pas à me déshabiller »… Physiquement, elle était diminuée par cette blessure, mais c'était moralement qu'elle souffrait : elle se trouvait dépendante d'une tierce personne pour des choses aussi simples et intimes que se déshabiller. Elle, si indépendante, capable de traverser le globe avec 4 enfants, reprendre un poste qu'elle n'avait pas exercé depuis 10 ans, quitter son statut d'expat' et son mari en une poignée d'heures… Elle n'était même pas capable d'enlever quelques vêtements. Et c'est lui qu'elle appelait… Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il lui était impossible de refuser, pas devant sa détresse, alors qu'elle pleurait devant son incapacité à s'occuper d'elle-même, pas quand elle osait enfin lui dévoiler sa vulnérabilité…

\- C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider…

Il était en couple et elle aussi, c'était leur garde-fou. Il resterait neutre et impassible Candice avait besoin d'un ami, d'un confident, d'un proche en qui elle pouvait avoir assez confiance pour lui demander de l'aide. Il ne pouvait se comporter autrement, tant pis pour ses sentiments. Ils seraient encore davantage malmenés, étouffés, mais ce serait pour son bien à elle…

\- Lève-toi…

Elle lui avait obéit avec une douce résignation, n'osant même pas croiser son regard. Trop honteuse. Il devait la mettre à l'aise, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui… c'était d'ailleurs la vérité. En face de Candice, il se sentait rarement totalement serein…

\- On commence par ça, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Attention…

Il la percevait tendue, craignant la douleur autant que d'être « soumise » à un autre… Tout en décrochant les velcros de son attelle, il lui murmura qu'il allait faire attention à ne pas la blesser. Sachant sa voix trop roque, Antoine veillait à parler bas…

\- Ca va ?

\- Aille, lâcha douloureusement la jeune femme

 _Elle ne veut pas se plaindre, parce qu'elle s'estime déjà « heureuse » d'avoir de l'aide_ , songea le capitaine. Ce n'est qu'après avoir enlevé l'attelle qu'il réalisa que sa tâche s'avérerait plus complexe qu'il ne l'imaginait… Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'ôter le coude-au-corps, mais de la déshabiller… Ôter les vêtements d'une femme qui l'attirait et qu'il désirait. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas de droit de toucher et qui, de surcroît, était blessée et vulnérable… Il devait prendre du recul… Une pointe d'humour…

\- Et puis c'est sexy, en plus, hein… ?!

\- T'es con, rit tout bas Candice

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il. _Oui, je suis con, parce que tu es sexy tout le temps…_ Ce fut au tour du pull, et Antoine y passa le plus de temps possible, essayant de ne pas songer à la suite. Les larmes de sa collègue s'étaient taries, laissant place à l'embarras.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

\- Non, ça va, murmura le commandant

Il tenta de respirer profondément pour retrouver son calme, mais cela ne le fit que davantage s'enivrer du parfum de Candice. Elle était si proche de lui… Les yeux de la jeune femme se baissèrent vers l'étape suivante, celle qu'ils appréhendaient tous deux : les boutons de son chemisier blanc. Dumas s'y attaqua rapidement repousser l'échéance ne servait à rien. Troublé, il peinait à détacher le premier, effleurant involontairement la peau douce et chaude de sa supérieure. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi maladroit avec une femme… Les boutons suivants cédèrent plus aisément et Candice, gênée, avait détourné le regard. Leurs se croisèrent pourtant un instant, avant qu'Antoine ne baisse la tête, découvrant ces courbes dont il avait trop rêvé. Le tissu y projetait des ombres troublantes… Antoine soupira et préféra se mettre à genoux pour finir d'ouvrir le chemisier. Il n'était pas capable de rester maître de lui-même s'il continuait plus longtemps avec ce décolleté dans son champ de vision.

\- C'est pas évident, hein, souffla-t-il pour meubler le silence embarrassant.

\- Non…

Ces paroles avaient l'avantage immense de rester neutres tout en étant parfaitement adaptées aux situations qu'ils vivaient. Il pouvait prétendre parler des boutons comme du moment présent… Mais pour Antoine, ce corps de femme sous ses mains, ces courbes, la peau laiteuse et chaude, c'était un véritable supplice de tentation. La torture d'un homme qui désire mais qui est conscient que la gourmandise est interdite… Malgré cela, il comprenait combien la situation devait être terrible pour Candice. Elle était vulnérable, contrainte de demander de l'aide, de se laisser déshabiller, par un homme dont elle n'était pas intime, son subalterne, de surcroît… Le laisser voir son corps, l'approcher plus près qu'il ne le devrait…

Le dernier bouton avait cédé et le jeune homme se releva. Les pans du chemisier étaient serrés, laissant juste apparaître une bande de peau pâle, quelques centimètres de dentelle et l'ombre enivrante d'une poitrine généreuse… Il allait lui ôter ce vêtement puis se détourner pour la laisser retirer son soutien-gorge ; si elle n'y parvenait pas, il détacherait juste les crochets, dans son dos. Elle finirait seule et enfilerait son haut de pyjama… Ou, au moins, se dissimulerait pour qu'il puisse l'aider tout en respectant sa pudeur… _Ca va le faire…_

En serrant les mâchoires, il glissa les doigts sur ses épaules, savourant un instant la douceur du chemisier de coton sur la peau soyeuse. Il repoussa le tissu, libérant les épaules rondes de sa collègue, et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Instantanément, toutes ses résolutions, toutes ses certitudes, s'évanouirent. Plus rien n'existait… Elle était sublime… Sa peau d'albâtre, lisse, l'hypnotisait, lui faisant tout oublier … Pendant plusieurs secondes, Antoine fut incapable de détacher le regard du soutien-gorge de dentelle rose pâle qui épousait des courbes voluptueuses, envoûtantes. Puis il remonta vers son visage, parcourant des yeux ce cou fin où le sang battait si vite, les lèvres charnues, entrouvertes et plus haut, ses yeux translucides, posés sur lui. Comme en suspend, dans ce moment hors du temps.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de reprendre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses lèvres. Tentatrices… Il se pencha et s'en empara, doucement, les mains toujours prises dans le col de son chemisier, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, en demanda plus… Il la sentit se libérer du tissu pour poser la main sur son torse tandis qu'il approfondissait ce baiser tant attendu, encadrant le visage de ses paumes, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes… Elle soupira contre sa bouche, réclamant davantage encore. Il l'attira plus près, sursautant à son léger cri de douleur.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, murmura-t-il en embrassant délicatement l'épaule meurtrie, sous la bretelle rose du soutien-gorge

Et il remonta, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou, puis rejoignit enfin ses lèvres pour les reprendre avec toujours plus d'envie, de douceur et de passion. Antoine ne retenait plus ses soupirs et ses gémissements, ce baiser était autant un plaisir infini qu'une torture ; il s'y abîmait, se noyait contre cette femme qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps… La main fine de Candice descendit de sa mâchoire à son cœur pendant qu'elle pivotait lentement… Il fut aussi surprit par la brusque poussée que par l'interruption du baiser. Étendu sur le lit, il l'admira encore, debout, en jeans et soutien-gorge, face à lui… Trop loin… _N'arrête pas, Candice, ne pars pas…_ Il l'attendait, reprenant son souffle, pendant qu'elle le rejoignait, à genoux sur le matelas. Il savoura la caresse sur sa joue, embrassant son pouce, l'effleurant de la langue. Oui, il la voulait, il l'aimait et n'était plus vraiment capable de songer à autre chose que la femme superbe agenouillée au-dessus de lui… Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, lui arrachant des vagues de frissons. La main descendit encore, se posa sur la boucle de sa ceinture et plus bas. Il avait envie d'elle et elle ne pouvait guère que s'en rendre compte. Candice déboucla le ceinturon avant de venir s'étendre contre lui. Il avait vu la femme vulnérable, puis douce, suivie d'une autre, passionnée, et là, il venait d'expérimenter la dominatrice… Chacune de ces facettes le troublait et l'envoûtait.

Il ne voulait plus attendre et reprit possession de ses lèvres, arrachant un soupir de contentement à sa partenaire. Posant la main sur ses reins, il remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Candice se cambrait contre lui, épousant ses caresses comme une féline. Les longues mèches blondes dansaient sur la peau pâle, venant ponctuellement effleurer son torse. Antoine bascula doucement sa compagne, maintenant son épaule meurtrie. Elle l'attira plus près encore, cherchant le contact de leurs corps enflammés. La jeune femme le débarrassa de sa chemise ouverte puis saisit sa ceinture à l'arrière du pantalon et l'amena contre elle. Le contact soudain plus intime leur fit fermer les yeux pour savourer l'instant… Candice noua ses jambes autour de lui, avide de leur étreinte. Dumas se sentait perdre lentement pied et luttait pour graver chaque seconde dans sa mémoire… Avec douceur, il délaissa sa bouche et murmura « chuuuuut… attends… » tout en ôtant les jambes de sa maîtresse. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, il caressa son visage, ses lèvres frémissantes, descendit le long de sa gorge… le sillon entre ses seins… Son regard vint se poser sur le paysage vallonné qui s'offrait à lui et la main reprit sa lente exploration, effleurant le ventre sensible de la jeune femme. A nouveau, il planta ses prunelles dans celles, si bleues, de sa supérieure. Les paupières mi-closes, elle attendait la suite… Antoine défit les boutons de son propre pantalon puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la releva et tira vers eux un oreiller afin d'installer plus confortablement Candice. Cette dernière, en tentant de lui ôter son jeans, étouffa un petit cri de douleur. Son amant déposa une kyrielle de baisers sur l'épaule luxée quelques heures plus tôt et l'aida à s'allonger. Le pantalon se retrouva rapidement par terre… Posant une main chaude et possessive sur la hanche de son commandant, Dumas attendit un accord pour continuer l'effeuillage. Il sentit Renoir soulever les reins et réagit immédiatement, non sans en profiter pour caresser ses fesses couvertes de dentelle rose. Le second jeans rejoignit donc très vite son prédécesseur et les corps se retrouvèrent, seulement séparés par de fins sous-vêtements… Qui furent bientôt de trop… Antoine se débarrassa de son boxer avant de se couler contre cette femme dont il était fou. Elle s'aida de son bras gauche afin de prendre le dessus, chevauchant le jeune homme agrippé à ses hanches. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que son membre, dur, se pressait contre la dentelle humide. La main droite de Candice reposait mollement sur le ventre musclé tandis que l'autre se dirigeait lentement dans son dos… Antoine savait ce qui allait se passer et refusait de rester un lointain spectateur ; il se redressa, gémissant sourdement à ce nouveau contact appuyé entre leurs intimités… Assis face à la femme, si désirable, si proche, il vint chercher ses lèvres, caresser ses flancs, puis déposer une chaîne de baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à la pointe de l'épaule. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit que le soutien-gorge était dégrafé. A nouveau, il embrassa Candice, posa les mains sur les bretelles, puis, se séparant légèrement d'elle, fit tomber le vêtement entre eux… Bien entendu, comme presque tous les hommes, il était fasciné par les seins, mais ceux de sa collègue… Ils le faisaient fantasmer depuis 3 ans ! Il posa la main droite sur le doux galbe, les lèvres sur la clavicule de la femme et, du bout de la langue, traça une ligne humide et brûlante jusqu'aux courbes voluptueuses. La jeune femme avait basculé la tête en arrière, savourant ces sensations grisantes. Antoine embrassa enfin sa poitrine dénudée et prit un de ses tétons durcis de désir entre les lèvres. Tantôt caresses, tantôt mordillements, il maintint sa torture jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse ne puisse retenir un long gémissement. Elle releva alors la tête, les yeux orageux, et le repoussa sur le matelas. Étendu sous elle, il subissait la charnelle punition Candice l'effleurait, le frôlait de son corps, de sa bouche… Impatient, il la renversa, prenant à nouveau le dessus. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien installée et ne souffrait pas, il prit possession de ses lèvres, descendit sur ses seins, et enfin son nombril. N'osant s'aventurer plus loin pour cette première fois, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses hanches et ôter le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Il remonta pour s'allonger contre elle, leurs corps frissonnant de ce soudain contact, total… sans limite… Antoine l'embrassa passionnément tandis que son pouce venait titiller une pointe durcie. Candice se cambra, remontant les genoux de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. Le jeune homme se fit plus doux et, murmurant son prénom, il s'immisça lentement en elle. Renoir abattit soudain sa main valide sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri de plaisir. Tout en écartant ses doigts crispés, il lui souffla à l'oreille « Non… Candice… Je veux t'entendre… » et commença ses vas-et-viens. Le concert de gémissements et soupirs se prolongea jusqu'à l'explosion de leur plaisir, quelques minutes plus tard. Antoine se retira lentement, sentant les ongles de la jeune femme quitter son épaule, à laquelle elle s'était accrochée, sous ses assauts… Après un dernier baiser, extrêmement tendre et doux, il s'étendit à ses côtés et tous deux, comblés, sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond…


	2. Chapter 2

**Une nouvelle journée...**

 _Je pense que ceci sera le chapitre final... sauf si la folie (et la disponibilité temporelle!) m'amène à un (ou plusieurs...) micro-bonus, on verra ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été très touchée, flattée, heureuse... Un petit comm' et hop ! On a envie d'écrire un chapitre de plus ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre..._

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas... un petit comm', ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire ;-)_

* * *

Antoine ouvrit les yeux, lentement… La lumière inondait la pièce mais il devait être encore tôt, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. La pièce était différente… Tout lui revint brutalement à l'esprit : l'appel de Candice, l'aide, le baiser et puis après ces longs moments passés à faire l'amour… Et ce sommeil de plomb qui avait suivi… Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi…

Il allait falloir affronter son regard et surtout ses regrets elle lui dirait que c'était une erreur, et il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas une erreur… Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'alchimie entre eux, cette nuit… !

Il la sentit bouger et se retourna doucement. _… Elle est belle… Je veux me réveiller comme ça chaque matin…_

\- Salut…

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, appuyée contre un oreiller.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui… Ecoute, Antoine, je…

\- Non, l'interrompit-il en posant l'index sur ses lèvres, les caressant légèrement. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Candice opina du chef, calmement, ne semblant pas réellement surprise… Elle le fixait de ses yeux si bleus ce matin, alors qu'ils s'étaient terriblement assombris durant leurs ébats…

\- On en parlera plus tard, Antoine, murmura-t-elle quand il s'écarta

\- Hum, grommela le jeune homme en se relevant. Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre…

\- Antoine…

L'appel était à peine audible et le capitaine venait d'enfiler son boxer, échoué près du lit. Il se retourna. Candice baissait le visage, comme honteuse, le drap bleu serré pudiquement sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu peux m'aider… à m'habiller…

Même si c'était moins tentant que de la dévêtir, l'expérience demeurait attrayante… Il sourit, mutin, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à ses côtés et rabattre les draps au-dessus de son corps.

\- Aïe, sursauta la jeune femme avec une grimace de douleur

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il dans un baiser déposé sur son épaule meurtrie

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa longuement et glissa sa cuisse entre celles du commandant. Sa main se faufila sous le drap pour caresser le ventre de Candice, sa hanche, longer son flan et s'échouer avec délicatesse sur un sein.

\- Non…

\- Tu ne veux pas, demanda Dumas en taquinant du pouce la pointe raidie

\- … on n'a pas…

\- Si, coupa-t-il après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil au réveil. On a le temps…

\- Hum… protesta la jeune femme, mi conquise, mi rebelle

Un baiser fit taire ses ultimes velléités contestataires. Antoine repoussa le drap, déclenchant un nouveau grognement, avant de s'étendre contre sa belle. Son boxer le gênait mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'écarter un seul instant de ce corps chaud contre lequel il était lové. Perdu dans ses pensées, savourant chaque seconde, il suivait la ligne fine de la clavicule de Candice, y traçant un chemin humide de la pointe de la langue. Il regagna son cou, la commissure de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire puis son oreille. Il y murmura un bref « Je t'aime… » dont il ne prit conscience qu'après, au milieu d'un baiser passionné… L'aveu le perturbait… Comment avait-il pu laisser s'échapper ces mots ? Bien sûr, ils étaient sincères et le capitaine les pensait depuis déjà bien longtemps… Il ne savait même pas si Candice les avait entendus ou compris. _C'est surement mieux comme ça_ , songea-t-il en se séparant d'elle, à bout de souffle. Front contre front, la jeune femme vint à nouveau effleurer ses lèvres, murmurant tout bas « Moi aussi, Antoine… ». Le capitaine mit quelques secondes à saisir ces mots, et surtout ce à quoi ils faisaient référence. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, la fixant, incertain. Elle lui sourit très tendrement, confirmant ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Elle l'avait entendu. Et elle l'aimait…

Des doigts brûlants se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer, l'incitant à se débarrasser du vêtement superflu. Enfin, leurs corps se touchèrent à nouveau, fusionnèrent, ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre… Au bord du plaisir, Antoine ralentit, s'arrêtant presque. Candice gémit de frustration.

\- Antoine, non… n'arrête pas !

\- Chuuuut, suffla-t-il

Il caressait son visage, la dévorant des yeux, leurs corps liés et enlacés.

\- Hum… pourquoi… ?

\- Je veux graver chaque instant… chaque sensation… cette fois…

Comment lui dire qu'il ressentait que ce serait le dernier moment d'intimité qu'ils partageraient ? Qu'il voulait se souvenir à jamais de chaque seconde passé avec elle… La jeune femme protesta avec véhémence :

\- On s'en fout de cette fois, Antoine !

\- Non..

\- Si, gémit-elle. Il y en aura d'autres…

\- D'autres… d'autres fois, demanda tout bas le capitaine

\- Oui…

\- Vraiment, Candice… ?

\- Huuum… promis…

\- Tu me promets… d'autres… moments… d'autres nuits… ?

\- Oui. Je te promets… ce que tu veux, Antoine ! Mais reviens…

Le jeune homme céda à sa prière, reprenant ses vas et viens entrecoupés de baisers et de soupirs. Il sentit sa compagne se tendre sous les vagues de plaisir, gémissante, quelques instants avant lui. Ils profitèrent encore de cette étreinte avant qu'Antoine ne propose une douche commune à sa supérieure, blottie entre ses bras.

\- Non, arrête…

\- Je peux être raisonnable tu sais… même avec toi, nue, sous la même douche que moi…

\- T'es con…

\- Je sais… Allez, viens !

\- Non, je… ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Antoine.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche seule ?

\- …

\- Le problème est réglé. Laisse-moi juste prendre des vêtements propres dans ma chambre…

\- …

\- Je te promets d'être sage, Candice…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses vêtements posés au pied du lit, il libérait la blonde du drap qui avait pudiquement élu domicile autour de son corps. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna sous le jet d'eau, veillant à ce que la température lui convienne et soucieux de son épaule toujours douloureuse. Il prenait soin d'elle, se montrant à la fois prévenant et tendre, délicat et même drôle. Pas une fois sa main ne s'aventura trop loin, malgré la tentation que la situation engendrait…

Ils étaient à peine de retour dans la chambre, les cheveux de Candice encore humides, qu'un téléphone vibra. La jeune femme répondit et Antoine se figea, la réalité se rappelant brutalement à lui.

\- Oui, David…

\- …

\- Non… Non… Oui, je suis désolée, j'étais épuisée hier soir… Je me suis effondrée avec les médicaments, fit la blonde en détournant les yeux, honteuse de son mensonge

Antoine enroula doucement ses bras autour d'elle, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Saisissant aussi l'ampleur de ses sentiments… Alors que la jeune femme laissait le commandant de la BRI parler, il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Ta promesse… tout à l'heure… Tout ce que je veux… c'est toi que je veux, Candice… ». Attendant la fin de la conversation téléphonique, il vint nicher son visage au creux de l'épaule de sa supérieure qui, rapidement, fit de même durant les derniers instants de communication avec Canovas.

\- …

\- Oui, ce soir. On prend le train à 14h12…

\- …

\- Oui, à ce soir, bonne journée. Je te laisse, on frappe à la porte.

Le silence se fit. Candice lança son portable sur le lit. Le capitaine savait que son esprit était aux prises d'un tourbillon de pensées confuses, de regrets, de questions et de souvenirs… Il était dans le même état. Reculant d'un pas, il lui caressa la joue, croisant enfin son regard d'azur.

\- Candice… Peu importe les… regrets… la culpabilité… Je… Candice, je ne veux plus qu'un autre homme pose la main sur toi.

Les mots avaient fini par sortir d'une traite, mais la jeune femme était toujours figée, comme perdue dans le chaos de ses pensées.

\- Candice, tu m'entends… ?

\- Je… Oui…

\- Oui, tu m'entends ? Ou oui… le reste ?

\- … Tu veux que je quitte David…

\- Oui…

\- … Je ne peux pas…

Le cœur d'Antoine se broya littéralement alors que ses entrailles semblaient se transformer en plomb.

\- … lui avouer cette nuit… ni… imaginer faire encore l'amour avec lui…

La tête lui tournait mais Dumas comprit en même temps que la jolie blonde posait la tête sur son épaule et qu'elle accédait à sa demande… Il n'aurait plus à être jaloux… Plus besoin de n'être qu'une ombre qui l'aimait en silence. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids immense qu'il portait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

\- Alors… c'est oui… tu le quittes… ?

\- Et Jennifer, l'interrogea soudain Renoir en le fixant droit dans les yeux

\- Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'embrasser, après toi…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Antoine… ? On va les faire souffrir…

\- On a fait ce qu'on avait envie de faire depuis longtemps… Enfin moi…

\- Moi aussi, sourit la jeune femme dont les joues rosissaient

 **...**

Le train s'arrêtait dans un crissement suraigu. Par la fenêtre, le soleil d'hiver baignait les quais de la gare de Montpellier, illuminant les arches de pierre blanche. Antoine se retourna vers sa voisine, profitant de leurs derniers instants d'intimité.

\- Deux jours…

\- Oui, soupira Candice

\- Dans deux jours, tu seras dans mes bras, mais avant…

\- Avant, chacun de nous doit quitter… l'autre…

\- Oui. Demain, il faut que tu aies quitté David, et moi Jennifer…

\- Oui… Ce n'est pas évident… mais après…

\- Après j'aurai le droit de t'embrasser !

\- Pas tout de suite, Antoine, pas tout de suite…

\- Hum… une relation cachée… des baisers volés, susurra-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres

\- Idiot… ! Allez, c'est le moment d'y aller…

 **...**

\- Pourquoi tu souris, demanda Jennifer avec un soupçon de méfiance

\- Oh rien, répondit rapidement Antoine. Juste une collègue… de Valencienne… Sympa…

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le froncement de sourcils de cette femme qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. _C'est moche, ce que je fais, mais tant pis… Juste instiller ce qu'il faut de jalousie et de méfiance pour aller à la rupture… sans jamais lui avouer qu'il y en a une autre… Une autre que j'aimais déjà avant qu'on ne se rencontre sur les docks._ Du pouce, il caressa l'écran noir de son portable, songeant à l'échange de sms avec Candice. La promesse du baiser de retrouvailles, dans 48h, après deux jours de relation purement professionnelle… Leur aveu conjoint de la difficulté de résister à la tentation de se toucher… Mais cette nécessité que nul n'imagine le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu. Hors de question de faire davantage souffrir leurs futurs ex-compagnons, ou de mettre leurs collègues en situation embarrassante… Il ralluma son téléphone pour envoyer un bref « Tu me manques déjà… » puis changer discrètement son code de sécurité…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, insista Jennifer

\- Hum…

\- Antoine… ?

\- Y'a eu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, je… je me suis un peu perdu… je crois…

\- …

\- Tu comprends… ?

\- … cette collègue de Valencienne ?

\- Hein ?... Euh … non…

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare, c'est ça que tu essaie de me dire ?

\- Non… Oui... je… Je ne sais pas, Jen'… je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit ensemble pour les bonnes raisons…

\- Cette fille à Valencienne a de meilleures raisons ?

\- Arrête… Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler… Non ?

\- Si, surement.

Le ton était sec… _Nous y sommes_ , songea Dumas… Il allait tenter d'amener cette séparation de la manière la moins blessante possible, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il aimait Candice et ne pouvait continuer cette relation qui, il le savait depuis longtemps, les menait droit au mur, Jennifer autant que lui. _Dans 48h, Candice au creux de mes bras… Amusant comme notre relation a évolué…_ Comme une chenille, triste, rampant sur le sol pendant des années, cette nuit l'avait transformée en chrysalide, fragile et transparente, prête à libérer un fabuleux papillon… comme celui qui dansait dans son ventre, lorsque son esprit s'évadait vers elle…

Dans deux jours, le papillon…

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre bonus n°1**

 _Vous me l'avez demandé... alors voici le premier de la série..._

 _Merci à Nami, Loony, Cléo, tamara piestrak, Sof92 et DNAnimus pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et... m'ont amenée à écrire ce chapitre. Si cela vous plait et que vous souhaitez de nouveaux petits bonus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

 _Merci à ma super bêta : nami84 ! Ta folie n'a d'égal que... la mienne !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_

* * *

\- C'est Antoine ?

\- Pardon, s'étrangla Candice, assise sur le canapé, le téléphone à la main

\- C'est Antoine, les sms ? insista Emma

\- C'est un collègue… de Valenciennes, mentit la jeune femme

\- Arrête Maman, je ne te crois pas. Tu mens super mal, en plus…

\- Mais je ne te permets pas ! D'abord je ne mens pas mal... et en plus, je ne mens pas !

\- Tu souris… Ca fait des semaines que ça ne t'est pas arrivé…

\- …

\- Je suis sure que c'est Antoine. Y'a qu'avec lui que tu es comme ça, de toute façon !

\- Mais non, pas du tout !

\- Si. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour larguer David ?

\- Emma !

\- M'man, tu t'ennuies avec lui… Et puis ça mène à rien, votre histoire…

Candice soupira… Son téléphone vibra. La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder, craignant l'analyse un peu trop fine de sa fille.

\- Bon, tu le lis, ce message ? Il doit attendre…

\- Ecoute Emma…

\- Maman, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, et je ne veux pas le savoir… Mais tu as l'air… soulagé…

\- Tu sais, j'ai revu ta grand'mère, on a parlé de plein de choses, on…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu as du mal à regarder David, Maman ! Et puis t'es pas heureuse avec lui. Alors que tu souris comme une ado en regardant ton téléphone !

\- Je ne te permets pas, protesta Candice à mi-voix

\- Moi je me permets. Bon, tu lui réponds, ou c'est moi qui le fait ?! et après… Vire David. De toute façon, c'est un boulet…

La jeune fille se leva, sans laisser à sa mère le temps de répliquer. Cette dernière regarda enfin son portable « Tu me manques déjà… ». Elle tapa vite « tu n'imagines pas combien c'est réciproque… ». L'échange se poursuivit, pendant que le reste de la famille préparait le dîner :

\- je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de réponse…

\- grillée par Emma…

\- ah…

\- elle veut que « je vire ce boulet de David »

\- maligne, cette petite…

\- trop…

\- Elle n'a pas… deviné… ?

\- Si.

\- Ah… Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Larguer ce boulet de David… Et toi ?

\- J'ai commencé avec Jen'. Compliqué…

\- Tu regrettes ?

Candice appréhendait la réponse de son amant…

\- Jamais. Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi… J'aimerais que tu sois là…

\- Bientôt.

\- Je sais, deux jours.

Candice soupira. 48h sans un baiser de cet homme, sans pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras… Et après, il leur faudrait encore être discrets… Le téléphone vibra à nouveau :

\- C'est normal que ta fille m'ait envoyé un message… ?!

\- quoi ?!

\- attends, je te le transfère…

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme reçut :

\- Salut Antoine, stp peux-tu dire à maman que le repas est prêt ? merci ;-P

Elle leva les yeux, stupéfaite, croisant le regard triomphant de sa fille. L'adolescente claironna « c'est prêêêêt ! » en lui tournant nonchalamment le dos. Candice reprit son téléphone.

\- Elle voulait vérifier sa théorie, je crois…

\- La soirée va être compliquée ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle en parle

\- Ca devrait aller, alors… ?!

\- Comme pour toi…

\- Oui, ça n'empêche pas ta discussion avec David…

\- Ni la tienne avec Jennifer…

\- Oui… Elle arrive…

\- Je te laisse… le repas est prêt -)

\- Soupe à la grimace pour moi, ce soir

\- bon appétit, mon chéri… !

\- Tes mots valent tous les dîners… A demain

La jeune femme quitta le canapé pour se diriger vers la table. Elle envoya une dernière salve de SMS avant de s'asseoir près d'Emma.

\- Hâte de te revoir… courage pour ce soir

\- Idem… Suis avec toi…

Le téléphone était verrouillé et dans sa poche… Les mots se bousculaient pour continuer cet échange, mais elle ne savait lesquels choisir, lesquels écrire… L'absence était terrible. Plus déchirant encore que lorsqu'il était dans le coma, après avoir pris la balle de Langlois… Mais le plus dur de la soirée était à venir. Et puis elle n'aurait pas d'aide pour se déshabiller… Sauf si elle sollicitait sa fille…

Le souvenir des mains d'Antoine, de ses lèvres, la fit frémir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus 2 - Retour au Quotidien...**

 _Voila un nouveau bonus... spécialement pour vous...!_

 _Merci à Nami84 (bêta et commentateuse !), Sof92, tamara, Karine, Clo, Loony, et Teddy... Je vous promets une suite... parce que je crains vos protestations, à la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _J'ai bien noté vos envies et demandes... Je pense en tenir compte ! Il y aura un chapitre du point de vue de Meddhi / Chrystelle... et probablement un autre, "vécu" par Jennifer, pour que vous ayez accès aux "détails"... j'espère que ça vous convient, comme programme ?! Et... on verra pour après... !_

 _Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos encouragements, vos corrections et vos propositions !_

 _Et n'oubliez pas... Une petite review, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire, ça fait toujours plaisir... ça incite à continuer... et à poster plus vite !_

* * *

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Candice. Chrystelle et Meddhi l'avaient accueilli avec plaisir pour ce grand retour de Valencienne. Il en fut de même pour la chef de groupe, qui débarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Pâle, les traits tirés, le bras en écharpe... Les lieutenants semblaient touchés de la voir ainsi… Antoine, lui, luttait pour étouffer les souvenirs qui venaient affleurer sa mémoire… Malgré ses efforts, tout lui revenait et l'assaillait : leurs baisers enflammés et la douceur de sa peau, les ongles plantés dans son dos, les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir, les caresses… Et ses seins… Le capitaine toussota afin de reprendre contenance et saisit le sac rose de sa supérieure.

\- Je le pose sur ton bureau ?

\- Oui, merci Antoine…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent quelques secondes… Les mêmes images les hantaient. Leurs ébats se rappelaient à eux, au moindre regard, au plus léger effleurement… Le jeune homme s'éloigna, très vite rejoint par Candice.

\- Alors ? murmura-t-il tout bas

\- On s'est séparés ce matin…

\- Ca va aller… ?

\- Oui… Et toi, tu en es où ? Demanda à son tour la commandant

\- La crise était hier soir…

\- Et… ?

\- On s'est juste donné rendez-vous ce midi pour… « parler »…

\- Alors tu ne restes pas ce midi ? La jeune femme soupirait de déception

\- Non, on… doit finir « ça » ce midi. Je ne peux pas laisser traîner…

Chrystelle débarqua dans la pièce à l'instant où, attristée par l'absence de son amant pour le déjeuner, Candice s'appuyait sur le bureau, les épaules voutées.

\- Candice… ? Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, Chrystelle… Eluda la blonde

\- T'es sûre ?

Arrivant ces entrefaites, Meddhi observa la scène depuis le seuil et questionna sa supérieure :

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Non, Meddhi… Merci…

Les deux lieutenants se tournèrent alors, interrogatifs, vers le capitaine. Très mal à l'aise, Dumas ne savait comment réagir… Quelle était l'attitude à avoir en pareilles circonstances… ?Il leur adressa une mimique d'ignorance avant de se lancer à l'eau

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en super forme… Pourtant hier soir, à la gare…

\- Rien de grave, merci, on se remet au boulot ? Tenta Renoir

Elle croisa le regard de son second.

\- Bon, si vous voulez tout savoir, je me suis… disputée avec David…

\- Ce matin ?! La vache, t'étais en forme ! S'exclama Chrystelle, au comble de la délicatesse

\- Ah… fit Meddhi, qui ne savait absolument pas quoi dire

\- Ce… Ca va se régler rapidement… Fit Antoine, hésitant

\- Si on veut, soupira Candice. En fait… C'est réglé.

\- C'est… vite fait… Murmura le lieutenant resté à l'embrasure de la porte

\- On s'est séparés.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Antoine était stupéfait que cette femme ose annoncer ainsi, aussi directement, sa rupture… Il en demeurait pantois… Le lieutenant Badou avait encore la bouche ouverte de surprise lorsque Chrystelle se ressaisit :

\- Ah, merde… C'est pas trop dur… ?

\- Je survivrai… Mais merci, mumura Candice, le visage baissé

Le capitaine devinait la raison de cette attitude… Il était persuadé que sa supérieure, sa maîtresse, se mordait les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de rire du loufoque de la situation. Lui seul pouvait comprendre le comique de la scène qu'ils vivaient… On plaignait Candice d'une rupture qu'elle avait souhaitée et initiée… Après qu'elle ait trompé son compagnon avec… un collègue…

Il se tassa sous le regard noir de sa jeune collègue. _Elle ne peut pas savoir… ?!_ Une nouvelle fois, Da Silva lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier, pointa leur commandant du menton, puis le fixa avec insistance. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut… ?_ La lieutenant leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement désespérée… De l'index gauche, elle se tapota le bras droit, désigna Candice, puis Antoine. Une seconde plus tard, un éclair de génie eut lieu.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de sa collègue et l'entoura doucement de son bras protecteur, comme pour la consoler. Il sentit son amie frémir contre son flan tandis qu'une nuée de papillons dansait dans son estomac. Aussi longtemps que la décence le permettrait, il la garderait ainsi, près de lui… A défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser librement… Chrystelle hocha la tête, avec une mimique dont il saisit instantanément le sens « hé bah, il n'est pas trop tôt ! ». Il eut un petit sourire un peu contrit…

\- Courage, c'est un mauvais moment à passer, souffla la lieutenant

\- On est là, si vous avez besoin, commença Meddhi avant de s'embourber. Enfin… euh… comme vous êtes là… pour nous… quand on a besoin… quoi… !

La jeune femme leva la tête. Dumas pouvait voir qu'elle était touchée par ces marques d'attention… Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi émue par cette rupture que pouvaient l'imaginer les deux autres. Ils auraient le temps de comprendre… Plus tard !

\- Allez, on se remet au boulot, les enfants ?

\- Oui chef ! Répondit Antoine sans la lâcher pour autant

Les quatre agents de la Brigade de Sécurité Urbaine échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver et travailler à nouveau ensemble… Ils partirent ensemble vers l'open-space. Des comptes-rendus n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour être rédigés ! Antoine laissa négligemment glisser sa main le long du dos de sa collègue, non sans effleurer les rondeurs moulées dans le jeans. Oui, décidément, il avait un souci… C'était d'une véritable addiction dont il souffrait ! _Même à cette distance, elle parvient à me manquer !_

…

Le capitaine Dumas avisa l'heure. 12h05. Il était temps pour lui de quitter le service pour honorer son rendez-vous avec Jennifer. Il enfila sa veste en annonçant qu'il abandonnait ses confrères durant la pause méridionale ; ces derniers étaient visiblement déçus de ne pas pouvoir partager ce temps avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est Jen'… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais… Elle voulait absolument qu'on se voit ce midi.

\- Ca sent le bébé, ça ! lança Chrystelle en riant

\- Je ne crois pas… Grimaça le jeune homme en songeant à cette hypothèse

\- Elle a juste envie de profiter de son homme, après une trop longue absence… Suggéra Candice

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent… Silencieusement, ils se disaient leur envie de s'enlacer, leur besoin d'être ensemble…

\- Candice, tu préfères qu'on mange ici ou on se pose dehors, sur la table que Michel a sortie, dans la cour ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On peut profiter du soleil, peut-être… ? Meddhi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Oui, dehors, c'est mieux… Sauf si vous avez des trucs à mettre au micro-onde… Mais si c'est le cas, je suis l'homme de ces dames…

\- Pardon ?! Firent en cœur les deux femmes étonnées

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dehors, je réchauffe vos plats et je vous les amène ! Vu qu'Antoine déserte…

\- … il faut bien qu'il y ait un chevalier servant ?! Acheva le capitaine en riant

\- Messire Meddhi, 2 minutes trente au micro-onde, s'il te plait ! Lança Chrystelle en lui tendant son plat

Antoine laissa les échanges joyeux et moqueurs. Il se palpait les poches d'un air interrogatif, explorant du regard les tables alentours.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Lui demanda Renoir

\- Mon portable… Ah, si je sais !

\- Tu l'as laissé où ? Interrogea le lieutenant Da Sylva, délaissant momentanément le badinage avec son collègue

\- Sur le bureau de Candice, tout à l'heure…

A nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent, se racontant toute la vérité. Bien sûr qu'il mentait, il souhaitait juste voler une minute ou deux avec la femme qu'il aimait. Le commandant prit la parole :

\- On va le chercher…

Dans le bureau, Antoine ne perdit pas de temps pour « chercher » le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste… Il encadra le visage de sa collègue et l'embrassa passionnément, savourant ces instants interdits… Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Lui prenant la main, il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis s'éloigna lentement, à contrecœur…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus – les Doutes de Chrystelle**

 _Vous l'avez voulu... Vous l'aurez eu ! Le voilà, ce chapitre écrit selon le point de vue de Chrystelle... j'espère qu'il sera aussi plaisant à lire qu'à imaginer et rédiger._

 _Mille merci à vous : Nami, teddyursa, dussartkarine, Cléo, Loony, candice, tamara (je croyais t'avoir répondu... ouuuups ! je vais rattraper ça de suite !), Donaet DNAnimus. L'objectif est 30 reviews sur cette fic', pour le "projet fou" que Nami et moi avons... ON COMPTE SUR VOUS (on a super envie de l'écrire et le partager avec vous...!)_

 _Bonne découverte et... à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...!_

* * *

Il y avait une anomalie sur ce fichu document… Chrystelle soupira, irritée… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir cela avec sa supérieure, histoire de déterminer la marche à suivre. _Ca va encore faire de la paperasse pour rien…_ Elle se leva en grommelant. Meddhi ne releva pas, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore un peu plus. Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, plongée dans une énième relecture de ce relevé bancaire qui ne mentionnait pas le compte concerné par l'enquête…

\- Candice, ils ont envoyé le mauvais rel…

La fin de la phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Devant elle, Candice était assise sur son bureau. Rien de spécifiquement anormal… Ce qui était plus… atypique… c'était Antoine. Le capitaine était débout, face à leur chef de groupe, la tête nichée au creux de son cou… Et Candice l'enlaçait de son bras valide. Chrystelle vit le sursaut de son collègue, prit sur le fait… Renoir lui fit une petite mimique compatissante, en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'homme blotti contre elle. Au même instant, Dumas reculait soudain, tête baissé, extrêmement gêné… Il quitta la salle en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Euh…

\- Tu peux fermer la bouche, Chrystelle, tu sais… Souffla doucement Candice

\- Mais… Il faisait quoi… là ?! S'exclama la jeune lieutenant, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise

\- Ca… n'allait pas trop et… Euh… ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Tu venais pour quoi ?

\- Je… euh… Oui ! Se reprit Da Sylva. La banque nous a envoyé les mauvais relevés, on ne voit pas le compte courant de la victime…

\- D'accord… Tu me laisses le numéro ? Je vais les appeler tout de suite…

Chrystelle tendit la liasse de documents à sa supérieure et quitta le bureau, encore sous le choc de l'étreinte qu'elle avait surprise. Son capitaine était sagement assis, presque caché derrière le bocal de Pépito… Meddhi observait la scène, les sourcils froncés, visiblement perplexe. Chrystelle se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et soupira pour la douzième fois de la journée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se jeta à l'eau :

\- Antoine…

\- … Suis occupé…

\- Merde, Antoine ! Insista la jeune femme

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu déconnes !

Les yeux de Meddhi passaient de l'un à l'autre… Pour finir par se poser sur Candice, qui franchissait le pas de la porte.

\- Impossible d'avoir le responsable… Il me recontacte dès qu'il est disponible. Déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre, un peu plus bas : Chrystelle… peut-être que tu n'as pas toutes les informations…

\- …

\- Antoine…

\- Vous êtes lourdes, les filles… Grogna le capitaine

\- Antoine ! S'exclamèrent Chrystelle et Candice, en cœur

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. On s'est séparés ce midi, Jen' et moi… Voilà. Vous êtes contents ?!

\- Oh merde, fit Da Sylva pour la seconde fois de la journée

\- Comme tu dis… Murmura Candice en regardant son second avec douceur

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait te voir, ce midi ?

Chrystelle se sentait mal pour son ami, comprenant qu'il ait eu besoin de trouver un peu de réconfort… Bien que ce soit un peu… litigieux… de le faire dans les bras de leur collègue… _En même temps, je l'ai bien poussé à la consoler ce matin, elle devait se sentir redevable…_

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle s'est mise en tête que j'avais eu une relation avec une collègue de Valencienne… J'ai eu droit à une crise de jalousie en règle…

\- Mais tu lui as dit qu'elle se trompait ?!

Meddhi semblait stupéfait… Presque sceptique… De son côté, Chrystelle songeait que si Jennifer avait assisté à la même scène qu'elle… La jeune femme aurait effectivement eu de sérieux doutes… Antoine abusait, ce n'était pas une manière de se comporter !

\- Oui… Bref, c'est fini. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps, trancha Dumas

\- C'est fou… Aujourd'hui c'est une vraie épidémie de ruptures, remarqua à mi-voix Meddhi

\- Hé, déconne pas ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse…

\- Jamais deux sans trois, non ? Tu te sens concernée, Chrystelle ? La chercha Antoine

\- C'est un peu tendu avec mon mec, en ce moment… Je risque bien d'être le troisième larron de l'histoire…

Elle remarqua avec étonnement que Candice manquait de s'étrangler… _Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'elle porte autant d'intérêt à ma vie sentimentale…_ Antoine s'était levé, observant avec attention leur supérieure. _Faut que je lui parle en tête à tête, à lui…_

\- Ah oui… ?

Chrystelle se retourna vers son collègue. Sa voix avait quelque chose… d'étrange. Un ton inhabituel qu'elle ne parvenait à décrypter. Badhou la regardait bien en face, attentif… _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, aujourd'hui ?!_

\- Quoi ? T'as pas de souci avec ta copine, toi ? Lança-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive

\- Aucun… je suis célibataire… Pas pour trop longtemps, j'espère… Répondit Meddhi tranquillement, toujours sans la quitter des yeux

Chrystelle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. La situation lui échappait… Elle reporta son attention sur Candice et surprit son échange silencieux avec Antoine. Ces deux-là se souriaient étrangement, comme s'ils partageaient la même idée… qui avait bien l'air de la concerner ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Finalement, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux quand ses collègues étaient moins complices… _Faut croire que le célibat, ça rapproche_ , songea-t-elle, un brin irritée.

\- Quoi ?

Avant que Candice n'ait le temps de répondre, le téléphone sonna dans son bureau…

\- Sauvée par le gong ! Surement le responsable de la banque… Je suis obligée d'y aller… ! Lança la commandant d'un air faussement innocent

Le second lieutenant ressortit, non sans lui avoir accordé un bref sourire. Secouant la tête, Chrystelle quitta son bureau pour approcher de celui d'Antoine. Ce dernier leva les yeux, interrogatif.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Antoine…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me plaquer, toi aussi… ?

\- Allez, rigole pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dumas, soudain plus sérieux

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ?

\- De… quoi ?

Antoine se décomposait devant ses yeux… Elle avait donc vu juste… Elle en était sûre ! On ne la lui faisait pas !

\- Ca va, ça fait plus de 5 ans qu'on bosse ensemble, je te connais…

\- Et… ?

\- T'en pince pour Candice, c'est clair !

\- … Non… Pas du tout ! Se récria le capitaine

\- Pas à moi. Je l'ai vu… C'est bon ! C'est pour ça que Jen' t'a quitté.

\- Je… Euh… Non… Tu te trompes, Chrystelle

Son ami était très pâle et essayait, en vain, de la convaincre du contraire… Mais son attitude ne trompait pas. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise, s'agitait… Avant, il n'avait jamais hésité à prendre Candice dans ses bras… Et puis sa manière de se coller à elle, dans le bureau… Elle n'avait aucun doute.

\- Oui, elle a cru que tu l'avais trompée avec une nana de Valencienne, j'ai entendu… Sauf qu'en fait, t'étais juste inquiet pour Candice…

\- Euh… Oui…Oui… Répondit Dumas en reprenant quelques couleurs

\- Et là, maintenant qu'elle t'a largué… Tu te rappelles que notre commandant est plutôt pas mal… En plus elle est tactile, maternelle… Tout ce qu'il faut pour un mec…

\- Euh… Tu peux arrêter là, s'il te plait…

Antoine semblait de nouveau très mal à l'aise. Chrystelle devait bien lui faire comprendre les choses. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'assistait à cette discussion, elle reprit :

\- Sauf que Candice, c'est une maman… Même avec nous… C'est ça façon d'être, même si des fois c'est chiant qu'elle soit super protectrice comme ça… alors prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités…

\- … Euh…

\- En plus, là, elle le montre pas mais elle est super mal…

\- Ok… et… ?

\- Elle a besoin de temps pour… s'en remettre… alors déconne pas, tu restes à distance…

\- Tu… Tu veux dire…

Chrystelle eut pitié de son collègue. Le jeune homme, toujours si sûr de lui, semblait hésitant… Heureusement qu'elle mettait son grain de sel dans l'histoire… Ils risquaient la catastrophe !

\- Ecoute… Si tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle… Et pas juste… un gros manque de sexe parce que Jennifer t'as largué…

\- Chrystelle ! La coupa Dumas

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Grogna la jeune femme. Donc… Si tu as des sentiments pour elle… Alors laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de sa rupture…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris… !

\- Et toi, ça te donnera le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce que tu ressens… pour elle…

\- Ok… Merci Chrystelle…

Le lieutenant regagna son bureau, ravi de cette mise au point. _Franchement, les mecs ne sont pas les champions pour voir ce genre de choses…_ Elle chercha parmi ses papiers le relevé… qu'elle avait laissé à Candice ! Un soupir lui échappa…

\- Quelle motivation, releva Antoine, moqueur

\- Quoi ? Grommela la brunette

\- Rien… merci de nous permettre de reprendre le boulot… Eut-il le temps de dire avant que Candice ne débarque

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda leur commandant en les observant attentivement

\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en cœur

\- D'accord… Chrystelle, le responsable de la banque… Il t'envoie par mail les mouvements d'argent des trois derniers mois, sur le compte-courant de la victime.

\- Merci Candice…

Elle vit sa collègue lui sourire puis regagner son bureau. _Elle a quand même les traits tirés… Ca fait beaucoup pour elle… L'enquête à Valencienne, sa mère, cette blessure, et maintenant son mec qui la largue…_ Un petit « bip » l'avertie de la réception du mail tant attendu. Elle l'ouvrit tout en réfléchissant à sa supérieure et amie. Il ne fallait pas que, dans son état, elle se perde dans les bras d'Antoine, au risque de le regretter… Si une histoire devait avoir lieu entre ces deux-là, ils devaient prendre un peu de recul sur leurs récentes ruptures… En plus, elle trouvait qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble…

\- Antoine…

\- Hum…

\- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Oui Chrystelle, soupira Dumas

\- Tu devrais aller la voir… Lui dire que tu regrettes d'avoir craqué comme ça, j'sais pas… !

\- euh…

\- Putain, Antoine, t'es peut-être mal, mais si…

Elle baissa la voix pour reprendre :

\- Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, agis comme un mec ! Dis-lui qu'elle peut compter sur toi…

Antoine la regardait, silencieux. Hésitant. Il se demandait probablement si elle avait raison, ou comment parler à Candice…

\- Franchement, vous les mecs, y'a des trucs que vous ne voyez pas… !

Meddhi entra tranquillement sur ces entrefaites, traversa la salle et s'affala sur sa chaise. Il se remit au travail en murmurant un petit « voila… ». Antoine quitta son bureau, se dirigeant vers celui de Candice. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

\- Chrystelle…

\- Hum ? répondit-elle en levant la tête vers lui

\- On voit tous des trucs… Parfois des choses… très intéressantes…

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé… avant de dévier vers le second lieutenant. Une seconde plus tard, il lui souriait, énigmatique, et reprenait son trajet.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Badhou

\- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune femme, perplexe

Qu'est-ce que son collègue avait essayé de lui dire… ? Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Renoir, qu'il ferma derrière lui. Il faudrait qu'elle le questionne, quand il aurait fini cette discussion avec Candice…


End file.
